A firearm in the home increases a child's chance of death from accidental gunfire by 300 percent. Presently there are more than 200 million firearms in U.S. households. In fact, each year in the United States, 1,600 curious children are killed by household firearms. Thousands more are maimed or disfigured as a result of lax firearm storage safety practices.
Various devices for securing firearms are available..Unfortunately, most require the use of special tools or keys and are generally considered by owners and retailers cumbersome and inconvenient to use. Cost also limits the acceptability of devices currently available.
In addition to general firearm public safety concerns, firearm manufacturers recommend that the firing pin mechanism remain uncocked during storage. Storage in this manner promotes extended life of the firing pin spring. Releasing the firing pin to relax spring tension requires dry firing. Damage can occur to the firearm during dry firing if firing pin travel is not limited. Snap caps, available in standard gauges and calibers provide this function.
The introduction of a versatile device that provides a convenient and economical means of both safely securing and properly preparing a firearm for storage would be advantageous to gun owner and retainer.
The present invention seeks to achieve the above objectives.